


What friends are for

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu canapés [24]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Platonic spicy pegoryu, Ryuji being the best bro out there, The explicit parts aren't the naughties sorry, The shukita is important but it's in the background, poor attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Had he known about it, Ryuji wouldn’t have invited Akira to the gym. Still, what is done is done, and he is not someone to turn his friends down when they need help. Even if what they ask for is… unusual.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Shukitashu canapés [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615258
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	What friends are for

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to  [ Arsoemon ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon) for being my taste tester and helping me determine the right amount of spiciness for this work.

Adjusting the grip on his sports bag, Ryuji takes his arms up and gets in a good stretch after the gym session, suppressing a pleased sigh as his muscles ache and cry in mild pain. This sensation is the best in the world for him.

Next to him, Akira doesn’t look as happy though. Brow furrowed and body slouched forward, he’s practically dragging his feet as they make the short walk back to the train station.

“Come on dude, it wasn’t that hard!” The blond tells his friend with loud laughter, patting his back a few times.

Akira hisses at the contact and tries to straighten up, all his features twisting. “Easy for you to say, I haven’t done anything this intense since high school. I’m going to be sore tomorrow...”

“That's why I told you you shouldn't have stopped, man. This is good for you!” He says as he turns to his friend with a bright smile. “Healthy mind in a healthy body and all that, right?”

Akira spares him a menacing glare as he searches for the rail pass in his bag. “You’ll pay for this.”

Ryuji laughs his threat off and grabs his own pass. “Sure, I’ll treat you to a meal, ok? Just go rest for today.”

After a bit more bickering, they bid each other farewell and part ways to return to their respective homes.

  
  


***

Since it’s Saturday, Ryuji has decided to spend his day off sleeping all morning. When he starts to feel bad about laying in bed for far too long, it’s already noon. He is hungry, but also quite lazy, so he sits down on his dusty sofa (he really should clean up some day…) as he tries to decide if he should try to cook something, order take away or just go eat outside.

Before he’s able to reach a decision, his phone vibrates on top of the low coffee table. Gladly accepting the distraction, he takes it and looks at the notification screen.

**[New message] Akira to Ryuji**

**Akira (13:45):** Come to my apartment, I need help

The unexpected request surprises him, but since Akira doesn’t sound really urgent he decides not to worry about it too much. He unlocks his phone and quickly types a reply.

**Ryuji (13:45):** Have you eaten yet?

**Akira (13:47):** No

**Ryuji (13:48):** Kay, I’ll go grab us some bentos at the convenience store. Be there in a bit

Leaving his phone back on the table, he gets up and searches for a shirt and some trousers in the pile of clothing on the floor to get ready to leave.

In about 45 minutes he arrives at the door of Akira’s house, a plastic bag with their food and some snacks on his right hand. He rings the doorbell and waits for his friend to come greet him. After some loud and rushed stomping, Akira comes to open the door in a violent swing. Ryuji takes a step back, surprised, and takes in the image before him.

The apartment is almost beaming from how spotless it is, a clean smell emanating from the small home. Still, the blond doesn’t have time to properly register that fact as he realises that his friend is standing right in front of him semi-naked, with only a bath towel wrapped around his hips. Ryuji raises an eyebrow in clear confusion, but as he’s about to ask about it Akira interrupts him.

“You need to help me.”

”What’s going on?” He asks as he enters.

Akira closes the door behind him and walks in as well. “Yusuke texted me this morning. He wants to meet for dinner.”

Ah, Yusuke, the guy Akira’s been pining after for who knows how long. Last he’s heard, after seeing each other for months they finally kissed during their last date.

Ryuji doesn’t quite get what that has to do with all of this. “Ooooook….. And?”

“This is the very first time he’s texted me with a plan. Usually it’s either me asking to meet or him just asking if I’m free, but no plans proposed. And…” The other explains as he leads the blond further into the apartment. “This is also the first time we’re going to meet at  _ night _ .” He turns to look at Ryuji, expectantly. “You know what that means, right?”

“Aah… Good for you I guess?” His brow furrows almost by instinct, having no idea of where the conversation is going.

“I’ve been cleaning my apartment all morning, just in case. I have it all almost ready, but…” Before he continues Akira hesitantly stops, biting his lower lip. “I need to finish shaving and I’m so sore from yesterday there are some spots I can’t reach, so you’ll have to help me.”

Eyes slightly squinting, Ryuji’s brow furrows even further. “Spots…?”

“Yeah, my… my backside,” he says with a lowered voice.

The blond looks at him, a mix of surprise and confusion plastered on his face. “What?! You want me to shave your ass?! NO!!”

“Dude!!” Akira quickly refutes, taking a step closer to him. “It’s your fault I can’t reach it! You have to help me!”

“No way!! I don’t want to see your... there!!”

“We’ve seen each other naked plenty of times!”

“Yeah, but I didn’t have to touch anything!!”

“Ryuji,  _ please _ . It will be over in just a second, you can’t expect me to go meet him today with the most important part all hairy and nasty!”

The words momentary make Ryuji blank out. “Wha-wh, N-no! I’m not going to-!”

A sudden ping cuts their argument short. Akira goes to grab his phone and quickly checks it.

“It’s Yusuke… He says he’s called the restaurant for a reservation,” he says as he puts his phone back. “He’s always so busy, we haven’t been able to meet recently. And you know how long it took us to just kiss, the fact that he’s proposing this himself… I think we may be finally moving into something more serious? I’ve been waiting for this for months. Please, Ryuji I’m begging you… ”

Now it’s the blond’s turn to bite his lip, trying to fight the conflict inside him. He really doesn’t want to see Akira’s literal butthole, but… he understands why he wants to be presentable for the occasion. He has been going after that artist guy for a long time, and now that the opportunity finally presents itself, Akira doesn’t want to ruin it. And he sounds really desperate too, Ryuji may truly be his one and only option.

He turns his eyes to Akira, not knowing what to do. Still, when he sees his best friend’s crestfallen face, he decides to give in. It can’t be so bad, can it…?

“Ok, FINE!! I’ll do it! But this is the first and last time, you hear me?”

“Thank you, thank you!” Akira exclaims happily, giving his right shoulder a friendly squeeze. “You’re the best, let’s get it done and then we’ll eat.”

Agreeing with a weak nod, Ryuji follows his friend to the shower room. Once they’re there, Akira quickly gathers all the necessary tools as he keeps talking to Ryuji.

“You ready?”

“Yeah, let's get this over with…”

With that, Akira takes off the towel he had around his hips and starts to fold it, almost painfully slow, neatly placing it to the side so that it doesn’t get wet. He proudly stands in front of Ryuji, not afraid of revealing his naked body to his closest friend, allowing his skin to grow goosebumps as the chilly air of the room clings to it. It looks like he has already taken care of his legs, armpits, and other areas he wished to have nice and smooth. Akira’s hairless skin almost shines under the bright lights, the shadows it casts accentuating his toned body. The small moles and imperfections scattered all over him are also way more visible now that there is nothing covering them. All that’s left to do is his lower half, his shaft and testicles buried underneath a bush of curly yet strangely soft looking pubic hair.

Akira walks to the shower and turns it on, testing the temperature with his hand before he takes the shower head and guides it to his rear. He lets the warm, clear water cascade down his round and firm buttocks before he reaches down to grab a bottle of some kind of gel. Squeezing a good amount of product into his hand, he rubs it a bit so that it creates some foam and goes to sink it right in his cleft, applying the product on his sensitive skin so that it doesn’t get irritated during the shaving. Not wanting to stare at his friend as he keeps fondling himself, Ryuji glues his eyes to the floor for the time being, not knowing what to do.

Deeming himself thoroughly prepared, Akira then bends over, only the strength of his wide open legs holding him up, and arches his back to present his ass to Ryuji.

“Come on, I’ll get tired like this,” he comments as he looks at his friend from over his shoulder.

“O-ok…” Ryuji replies, reaching out to grab the razor.

Akira begins by reaching behind and placing both open palms in each of his buttocks, spreading them open to give Ryuji complete access to his rear. Somewhat shy, the blond looks up and glances at his best friend's cleft, lubed up with the bubbles from the foam that slowly slides down his skin. Taking in a silent breath, he places a hand on the back of Akira’s wet thigh and gets to work.

Gently pressing the razor against him, he starts to move, going all around the puckered entrance to remove both hair and foam, leaving the skin beneath visible. He goes slowly, making sure he doesn’t pass it over the rim and trying not to leave any cuts. He slides it down all the way until he reaches Akira’s perineum, where he finds the trail of hair continuing.

“I am  _ not _ shaving your balls,” he says in a stern voice.

“I can do that myself, you just need to do my ass, but you need to reach that part at least,” Akira explains, watching him from between his legs, head upside down.

With a small scoff, Ryuji continues until the razor gently brushes Akira’s testicles, making them sway slightly. For some reason unknown to him, Ryuji’s getting more and more nervous by the minute, so when he begins his second pass he tries to distract himself with something else.

He watches the water droplets and excess foam slide down Akira’s toned thighs, following the lines the taught muscles leave as they keep holding Akira’s bent body up. His flaccid yet well sized length is visible between them, slightly swaying every time Akira suddenly squirms with the touches in his most sensitive parts. His closed hole reacts to the sharp feeling of the razor around it, clutching any time it feels it near. The firm grip Akira has on his buttocks is starting to leave some red marks in them, the slim fingers sinking into the soft flesh with intent. He is vulnerable in this position, submissive even, and Ryuji has to admit he looks breathtaking and extremely hot.

The view is more than erotic, even if the activity they are performing isn’t. That duty will befall the man Akira’s helplessly in love with, to slam his friend’s strong and beautiful body into a mattress and ravish it until it breaks, transforming Akira's usual cocky attitude into loud cries and mewls.

The thought makes the blond feel a slight twitch on his crotch. He gets mildly irritated with himself for having that reaction. This was not a good idea after all.

Giving the area a final look to make sure there are no hairs left, he returns the used razor to his place and steps away from his compromisingly posed friend. “I-i’m done.”

“Ok, thanks,” Akira replies, standing up and turning to face him. “I’ll finish in a bit, you can start eating if you want.”

Ryuji exits the bathroom, doing a beeline for the kitchen. He places his bento in the microwave and starts to heat it up, opening a beer as he waits. Once it’s done, he sits on one of the chairs and starts to swallow his food in big mouthfuls, his legs crossed and trying to keep his mind blank.

When he only has a few bites left Akira appears again, all dressed now. He walks around him and searches inside the plastic bag.

“Thank you again,” he says, grabbing his own food and going to heat it up.

Ryuji finishes his beer in one final gulp and tosses the empty can in the bin. “Yeah yeah… You better text me tomorrow saying you got yourself a boyfriend.”

Akira responds with a sigh as he opens his own beer. “I hope so too.”

***

Today Ryuji got out of bed at a reasonable hour, but once breakfast was done, he went back to it to watch some bad TV shows. He starts to get bored when the third episode of the dramatic soap opera begins, so he decides to text Akira.

**[New message] Ryuji to Akira**

**Ryuji (11:13):** How did it go?

His phone stays silent for two more episodes. At this point, Ryuji’s even gotten invested. He’s almost too distracted watching the climax of the argument between the heroine and her stepsister to even realise Akira has replied.

**Akira (12:07):** Very well

**Akira (12:08):** *cameraroll6357439.jpg*

Ryuji mutes the TV and checks the attachment. Eyebrows raised, he opens the picture and sees someone he doesn’t recognise. There is a shirtless tall man with his back turned to the camera, tinkering with something in Akira's kitchen. He has long, silky blue hair that reaches his shoulder blades gathered in a loose braid. He is lean, but his shoulders are broad and his waist is thin. Ryuji can see why Akira finds him so attractive. His neck and shoulders are decorated with hickies and teeth marks, and he also has some scratches along his back. He knows Akira’s always been one for biting when he gets in the mood, and he sure did a number on that Yusuke guy.

A new message snatches his attention away.

**Akira (12: 08):** He’s making the coffee for breakfast

**Ryuji (12:09):** Why? Won’t it taste better if you do it?

**Akira (12:09):** I like being spoiled, let him take care of me

**Ryuji (12:10):** Sure

His phone goes silent again. Curiosity not satiated enough, he sends another message.

**Ryuji (12:17):** So… What, are you two together or not?

His friend replies with a winky face. Ryuji rolls his eyes and puts his phone down. He doesn’t know why he bothered asking, he’s sure he’ll get a very detailed explanation on what happened next time they meet, whether he wants it or not.

Akira owes him big time for this. Ryuji is not going to forget about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
